


Synastry

by verprovoke



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, Size Difference, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, gratuitous use of shakespearen speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verprovoke/pseuds/verprovoke
Summary: “Full glad am I to hear it. However, I feareth I must finally be honest.  I didst not merely inviteth thee here to research with me.”“You… You didn’t?”Urianger’s eyelids lowered and his smile grew as he spoke, his voice deeper. “While I enjoyeth thy company as merely a friend, I feeleth as though yond feelings hast grown into something more.  If thee wouldst alloweth it, I wouldst be quite prithee to pursue it.”Jai was silent for a moment, the words slowly making sense to him. “You… You want a relationship with me?”
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Jai and tol bois





	Synastry

Jai admitted that even to himself, the idea that Urianger was the Scion he felt closest to was strange. Most would assume it was the charming Thancred or his fellow Miqo’te Y’Shtola. And while he did indeed love them, there had always been a distance from them. He didn’t know _why_ if he was honest. It was just how he felt.

It had started with Urianger giving Jai books and helping him learn to actually _read_ them. Jai hadn’t expected Urianger to mock him, per say, but he’d expected at least a little pity. There had been none to find. Urianger was kind and patient and Jai was forever grateful for it.

Jai could _also_ admit that he’d developed a crush on Urianger at some point. He didn’t really know when, but he felt the feelings growing over time. He’d thought about confessing, but there had never been a good time and then Urianger was pulled to the First, which he felt like ended the idea enterially.

He was wrong.

The second he saw Urianger again once he made it to the first, everything came rushing back. It didn’t help that seeing Urianger in his new clothes, with his face revealed, reminded Jai of just how beautiful the man was. When Urianger asked what Jai thought of his new clothes, Jai could only stutter out a reply and pray they got on to other matters so he could distract himself. 

Now, however, the two were alone together researching; though Jai was most likely unhelpful. Reading simple tomes was one thing. The ones they were using were dense texts on aether and Jai just could not wrap his mind around those teachings.

He groaned, his head finally hitting one of the books. “Why did you want _me_ to help? You had to know I’d just slow you down.”

“Thou art good company,” Urianger replied with no hesitation, not even looking up from the large tome he was reading. 

“I’ll have to take your word for it.” He sat up and stretched, hearing something in his body pop but choosing to ignore that for now. “You want me to make us some tea or snacks or anything? At least I can be useful at that.”

“I think thou art quite useful, but I wouldst appreciate it nonetheless.”

Jai smiled and stood, making his way to Urianger’s small kitchen. He knew there would be plenty of tea, but he was relieved to also see a stocked kitchen. He was thrilled to see enough ingredients for him to make some honey cookies and grinned as he got to work.

Once he was baking, it was easier to block out a lot of his thoughts; easier to think in general. He mixed the dough, placed it in tiny balls on a cookie sheet, and placed it in the oven. He nibbled on leftover dough (he should’ve added more butter, but it was too late now), staring up at the ceiling. 

Being alone made it easier for him to realize that his crush was obviously one-sided. There was simply no way that Urianger would feel the same. He was a scholar and easily the smartest person Jai knew. Why would he be interested in a stupid man who could barely read? He was a friend and Jai should count himself lucky at that miracle alone.

“Whatever thou art making, it smells delicious.”

Jai jumped at Urianger’s low voice, his tail and ears standing on end. He placed a hand over his rapidly beating heart and looked over at the Elezen leaning against the counter with a fond smile on his face.

“Gods above, Urianger, you scared me.”

“Mine own apologies. I was worried when thee hadn't returned.”

“Oh! I’m sorry.” His ears lowered against his head. “I didn’t mean to worry you. I just got kinda caught up in baking, I guess.”

“No need for apologies.” Urianger tilted his head towards the oven. “Doth thee needeth help?”

“No, no, I’ve got it!” He quickly pulled open the over, grabbing for the tray. He realized too late that it was with his bare hand and pulled back with a hiss. “Fuck!”

He blew on his hand, cursing his lack of healing skills. Before he could rush to the sink, Urianger took his hand and Jai felt the flow of healing aether enter him.

“Art thee okay?”

Jai stared at their hands, his face heating at the contact. “Y-Yeah. Thank you.”

“Tis no trouble.” Urianger walked to a drawer and pulled out a pot holder. He took the cookies out of the oven with a smile. “They smell wonderful.”

“Thank you. They’re honey cookies. They need to cool for a bit, but I still need to make tea.” He fiddled with the kettle. “You can… go back if you want. I’m sure your research is more important than talking to me.”

“Very few things art more important to me than thy company.”

“Why?” Jai couldn’t help but ask. “You could spend time with anyone. Someone much smarter than me that could actually _help_ you. So why waste your time on me?”

Urianger frowned. “No time spent with thee is a waste, Jai.” He walked forward and gently placed a hand on Jai’s shoulder. “If thee wishes to leave, then please be honest with me.”

“That’s not it!” Jai looked up at him with what he was sure was a look of panic. “I don’t want to leave! I… I just…” His ears flattened against his head. “I missed you, but I realized after you left that I had to have been a burden. I’m sure I pulled you away from important things more often than not.”

Urianger blew out a breath. “One thing I wilt maketh clear, thou were never a burden.” He smiled fondly. “If anything, thou were a breath of fresh air to me. I wast surrounded by scholars. Twas nice to meet someone who wasn’t. Who’s ideals weren't limited to what cameth from books.”

“Really?”

“Truly. Thee has't an interesting view of the world and it is quite refreshing.” He chuckled. “Plus I bethink thou art one of the few willing to listen to me prattle on.”

Jai blinked, confused. “Why wouldn’t I? You tell me interesting things.”

“Full glad am I to hear it. However, I feareth I must finally be honest. I didst not merely inviteth thee here to research with me.”

“You… You didn’t?”

Urianger’s eyelids lowered and his smile grew as he spoke, his voice deeper. “While I enjoyeth thy company as merely a friend, I feeleth as though yond feelings hast grown into something more. If thee wouldst alloweth it, I wouldst be quite prithee to pursue it.”

Jai was silent for a moment, the words slowly making sense to him. “You… You want a relationship with me?”

“Aye.”

“But… why?”

Urianger chuckled. “I believeth I did lay out mine own reasons.”

“I guess you did, yeah.” Jai smiled, his cheeks darkening. “I… I’d be honored to be with you, Urianger.”

“Thank the Twelve,” Urianger breathed before leaning down and kissing Jai. He cupped the smaller man’s face in his hands before pulling away. “Is that acceptable?”

“It will be if you do it again.”

Urianger smiled fondly before kissing him again. Jai moaned softly as the kiss deepend. His ears and tail lowered submissively and he could already feel himself falling into that lovely space. 

Urianger pulled away, shushing away Jai’s whine, and laughed softly against the Miqo’te’s lips. “I fear I now owe Thancred quite a bit of gil.”

Jai blinked out of his haze. “Huh?”

“He believed thee hadst feelings for me, while I thought it wast merely wishful thinking on mine own part.”

Jai giggled. “You should know better than to bet against Thancred.”

Urianger let out an exaggerated sigh. “Aye, I should.” He held Jai’s face in his hands. “However, I wouldst pay him a thousand times over for thee, dear heart.”

Jai was positive he would faint if any more blood rushed to his cheeks. “I… I’m glad.”

Urianger smiled fondly, gently rubbing a thumb across Jai’s burning cheeks. “Thou art adorable.” He finally let out a relieved sigh. “Full glad, however, that thou feels the same way. For a time, I feared thy attentions were trained on the Exarch.”

Jai blinked in confusion before letting out a laugh. “Ah, no. G’raha is definitely more a brother than anything. Plus I think he likes Damien more.”

“Hmm, then his foolishness shall be mine gain.” He kissed Jai between the ears, chuckling when they flicked against his face. “I wisheth to cherish thee as much as thee shall alloweth.”

Jai moved closer and nuzzled against Urianger’s chest. “I think you’ll be surprised at how much I’ll allow.”

“I admiteth yond worries me a little, but I shall leaveth it for now.” He pulled away and looked down and Jai seriously. “I doth not wisheth to be too forward, but wouldst thou be opposed to me taking thee to bed.”

Jai worried his lip before nodding. “I… I think I’d like that.”

Urianger took Jai by the hand and led him upstairs to his bedroom. Jai smiled when they entered, seeing tomes everywhere. There wasn’t a lot else, which didn’t surprise him, but there was a lovely large bed near the window. He chuckled as he picked up one of the tarot cards that sat on an end table next to the bed. 

“Did I tell you I tried to be an astrologian?”

Urianger blinked. “Thee didst not. Wast there a reason thee abandoned the practice?

“Hmm, it confused me a lot, honestly. Plus, Ishgardian astrologians are not… the kindest to outsiders. I could probably have changed their minds, but I didn’t see the point when I was already known by the conjurer’s guild.”

Urianger cupped Jai’s face, his expression fond. “More fools who do not see thy charms.”

Jai nuzzled Urianger’s palm with a small smile. “When you say things like that, I almost believe them.”

“Thee shouldst because they art true.”

“I’ll try to remember that.” He grinned. “Now, I think you mentioned something about taking me to bed?”

“Aye, I didst.” He moved his hands to the bottom of Jai’s sweater. “May I?”

Jai nodded. “Please.”

Urianger smiled as he slipped off the sweater, dropping it on his floor. He ran his hands up Jai’s chest with a look of awe on his face. “Thou art magnificent.”

Jai felt his cheeks heat. “I’m really…. I’m not…”

Urianger smiled sadly. “One day, I shall maketh thee believeth mine own words.” His face changed to a sly grin. “For anon, however, I can put mine own tongue to better use.”

Jai shuddered, feeling heat pool in his stomach. “ _Gods_ , Urianger.”

Urianger chuckled as he reached for Jai’s pants. “Didst thou enjoy that?”

Jai nodded. “I’ve always… loved your voice.”

Urianger paused before leaning down and taking Jai’s mouth in a hungry kiss. They both moaned as Urianger pushed Jai onto the bed, finally pulling off the smaller man’s pants. He rubbed a finger over Jai’s slit through his lace shorts. 

“Thou art already this wet?”

Jai blushed and looked away, his ears lowering. “I can’t help it.”

Urianger grinned. “I didst not say it wast bad.”

“O-Oh. I’m glad, then.”

Urianger licked his lips as he slipped off Jai’s underwear, throwing it over his shoulder. “A feast for mine eyes,” he whispered softly. Jai whacked him gently with his tail, making the Elezen sputter out a laugh. “Art thou becoming impatient?”

“No, I just… I’m embarrassed.” He gave a shy smile. “I’m the only one naked.”

Urianger chuckled and stood. “Thou art quite right. I must remedy this.”

Jai watched with a hungry gaze as Urianger pulled off his robes. “I hope you’ll still wear those when you get back to the Source.”

Urianger chuckled. “I doubt they will travel with me.”

“Then, I’ll make them for you!” Jai blushed as his ears lowered. “I-I mean. If you want me to.”

“Based on thy reaction when thou first saw me again, I believe I shall take thee up on thy offer.”

“I-I was just surprised!”

“Hm, if thou sayest so.”

***

Urianger could admit that part of him believed he was dreaming. The idea that Jai would want to talk to him after his many betrayals, let alone want something _more_ with him, was nothing short of extraordinary. He’d been interested in Jai for quite a while, but both had been dealt their own traumas and he hadn’t wanted to push anything.

And then he’d been whisked away to the First and realized just how much he missed Jai’s presence. He missed reading to him. He missed his enthusiasm when Urianger would go on one of his many tangents. He missed discussing recent matters over tea and cookies.

Most of all, he’d missed Jai’s seemingly never ending kindness. Despite everything the world had thrown at him, despite having _every right_ to become bitter and jaded, he somehow remained a beacon of peace and love. 

Urianger counted himself lucky to be even a shadow to Jai’s light.

Now as bare as Jai, Urianger moved back to his knees in front of the other man. He slowly spread Jai’s legs, noting the slight tremor in the man’s thighs. “Art thou okay?”

Jai nodded frantically, his tail thumping on the bed. “Y-Yes. It’s just been a while and I never thought this would happen so I’m just… excited.”

Urianger watched the tip of the Miqo’te’s lion like tail twitch and could only smile. Then, he had to test something he’d always wondered. He lightly stroked that tail, watching the shiver that ran down Jai’s body. 

“Well, that didst answer a question I had.”

Jai glared at him playfully. “I’m glad I can be useful for your experiments, but _please_ keep going now.”

Urianger chuckled. “As thou sayeth.”

Urianger leaned forward, hands on Jai’s thighs, and licked a line up his slit. Jai moaned, his tail standing up straight. Urianger pushed his tongue deeper, nosing at Jai’s little cock with a groan. He wanted to wring _at least one_ orgasm out of Jai before they preceded with anything else. Perhaps more would be in order, though. He knew that Jai was no stranger to Elezen lovers, but that did not mean their size difference did not worry Urianger somewhat. 

He pushed a finger inside of Jai’s pussy and watched the man’s back arch like a bow. He licked a line up Jai’s little cock with a grin. “Art thou enjoying thyself?” Jai bit his lip and nodded. “Use thy words for me.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Jai hissed, trying to push Urianger’s finger deeper. 

Urianger tutted at him. “I wanteth to taketh mine own timeth with thee. I wanteth to seeth thee languid with pleasure at which hour I am done.”

“By the Twelve,” Jai whimpered. His tail thumped erratically on the bed. “I didn’t think you’d be such a tease.”

Urianger chuckled. “I supposeth I am. Shall thee grant me this indulgence?.”

Jai nodded before he realized his error and spoke. “P-Please.”

“Thou art being so _good_ for me.” He noted the shudder that ran through Jai’s body with a grin but did not say anything. 

Interesting. 

He pushed another finger inside Jai and crocked them, taking his tiny cock into his mouth. The effect was instant. Jai came, his hips thrusting against Urianger’s hand and mouth. Urianger groaned as he pulled out his fingers, moving his mouth to Jai’s entrance. He licked at the juices, enjoying Jai’s shuttering breaths. 

“Please, Urianger,” Jai whined, his ears flicking back into his hair. “I need you inside me.”

Urianger _wanted_ to hold on and wait. He wanted to draw out Jai’s pleasure, but hearing his name called in that sweet voice made it impossible to ignore. He maneuvered his body between Jai’s legs, pulling them wider. “Tell me if it hurts.”

Jai nodded frantically. “I-I will. Please.”

Urianger started to push himself inside Jai’s cunt with a moan. Despite the preparation, it was still a tight fit, but Jai only had a look of pure bliss on his face. Urianger fully pushed inside, his fists clenching in his sheets as he tried -and failed- to control his breathing. 

“Thee feeleth so good,” he moaned against Jai’s flicking ear. “Liketh silk 'round mine own cock.”

Jai mewled, his hands moving to loop around Urianger’s neck. He pulled the larger man down for a kiss. It started gentle, but soon turned harsher when one of Jai’s fangs nicked Urianger’s bottom lip. The Elezen growled when he tasted blood and pumped his hips against Jai. 

Jai’s claws pricked Urianger’s back and the smaller man quickly pulled them away with a squeak. “S-Sorry!”

Urianger’s grin was feral. “There's nay needeth to apologizeth. I quite enjoyeth yond feeling.”

Jai whimpered as he moved his hands back to Urianger’s neck. He arched his hips, driving Urianger’s cock deeper. They both moaned. “Please,” he whispered. “Fuck me.”

How was Urianger supposed to say no to that? He started to move; slowly at first, but neither could deal with that pace for long. Grunts and moans filled the room as he sped up. His hips practically slammed into Jai’s, but neither complained. Maybe they would in the morning, but Urianger couldn’t find it in him to care. 

He nipped at Jai’s ear, breathing heavily. “Dear heart, I feareth I shall not lasteth much longeth'r.” He slipped a hand down Jai’s stomach and wrapped it around the man’s small cock. “So I wisheth for thee to cometh for me.”

Jai’s back arched as he let out a loud moan. “I-I’m… I can’t…” 

Urianger growled as he stroked harder. “Come.”

Jai came, tightening _beautifully_ around Urianger’s cock. Urianger let out a ragged groan as he came as well, filling Jai with his seed. He panted heavily, his arms barely holding him up so he wouldn’t crush the man beneath him. He finally pulled away, shushing the quiet whimper Jai let out, and made his way to the washroom. He came back with a wet rag and slowly cleaned his lover before throwing it to the floor and pulling the man into his arms. Jai snuggled close to his chest, purring quietly.

Urianger chuckled as he pet Jai behind the ears, only increasing the purr. “I wilt sayeth it again: thou art adorable.”

“You’re lucky I’m too tired to fight you on that,” Jai murmured. 

“Full glad am I to hear it,” Urianger replied, running his fingers through Jai’s now messy hair. “Now rest, dear warrior. Thou hast earned it.”

***

The next morning, Jai wandered around Urianger’s home with an extra twitch in his tail as he tried his best to organize some of the hoards of books in there. He wore one of Urianger’s shirts (meaning it was practically a dress on him) and he didn’t think he’d been this happy in quite a long time. His ears swiveled as he heard the door open and he grinned. “Did Moren have the book you needed?” 

“Hmm?” Oh, that was Thancred’s voice. “Jai? What are you-” He stopped as he was placing his gunblade next to the wall. A smirk slowly spread on his face. “Oh, he owes me _so much_ gil.”

Jai could only groan.

**Author's Note:**

> how do people write urianger i dont understand  
> follow me @verprovoke to see me yell about my son  
> jai is on whatever is the ff14 version of hrt is btw


End file.
